Remember the Night
by Ashflight1699
Summary: Night is raised by a Decepticon, but becomes a Neutral. So when she crash lands on Earth after being in stasis for millenia, she is caught in between the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. Desperate to leave the planet, she reaches out to both sides in the hopes of leaving. Will she ever reach home? (P.S I hate summaries, but who doesn't?)
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

******Hi I am Ash, a new author.**

******This is a fanfic I worked on with Copyright_Prime and Kek-t! I only own the OC's Nightspark and she owns the Trine! We don't own Transformers, which I suppose, is a good thing.**

* * *

******Nightspark**

Nightspark didn't remember when she first exited stasis, nor did she remember what she was doing in stasis in the first place. She remembered a big planet. When compared to Cybertron it was average sized, but Cybertron was so massive she decided it would be simple just to say this planet was huge. It was a warm color of cream with brown streaks. Maroon clouds floated across there and then, and there was a moving red... spot. The femme couldn't find a proper word for it. She frowned. What was she doing here?

The entranced bot peeled her optics from the beautiful planet and trained her gaze on the immediate surroundings. She was in an escape pod. That much she knew. It didn't take a Prime to see that the machine was built for more defense than offense. Scowling slightly, the femme half wondered why the heck she would be in an escape pod, when the reason she was probably in it could have been solved by fighting.

Shutting off her optics, Nightspark searched through her memory banks. She vaguely saw herself looking through holographic data. She was looking up something on...synthetic energon? Then there was brilliant flash of light and then...nothing. She turned on her optics again. Something had happened and she had been rendered incapable of pulling herself out of stasis. So then how did she end up in the escape pod?

The confused bot would guess this had something to do with Autobots raiding Airachnid's base. She looked outside again, and her spark nearly went out. Was it just her, or was that big red spot getting bigger? The black flier's optics must have grown to the size of Moon Base One and Two as she realized that she was being pulled in by the planet's gravity. Nightspark panicked as though the Autobots themselves were chasing her. She couldn't seem to remember from her flight training with Airachnid where the "go" button was, so began pressing everything within reach. She, yet again, didn't remember which button did it, but soon found herself shooting toward the orangish yellow star.

She was feeling very proud that she'd been able to get herself away from the planet, but found that she couldn't control the ship. It was zooming toward what looked like a blue rock. She began pressing buttons again, hoping one of them would stop the ship, but it was too late. Nightspark was hurtling through the atmosphere, and the last thing she saw was fire.

**Tesseract**

Tesseract sat low beneath the overhang, optics scanning the sky with intent interest as she searched for the telltale signs of a projectile entering the mudball's atmosphere. Back at the fortress, Soundwave had picked up a Decepticon homing signal that was commonly found in the newer version of escape pods, placed within the shell for easy troop retrieval in case things went south and more firepower was needed. Though situations weren't entirely dire enough to need backup, Lord Megatron had commanded the vessel be looked into upon memory of the Autobot's latest reinforcement, who had just so happened to have taken bunker in a pod similar to the signal she was tracking.

The dark blue femme's helm jerked to the side, dermas curled in a grin as she caught sight of a flash and then registered the booming crack of entry. Her position for interception was off, but that was no matter. She could easily find where the pod landed, both being that it wouldn't be too far away and the amount of destruction it would cause would be like a bright beacon screaming, 'Oi! I'm over here! Look at how I sparkle!' Or something along those lines.

She shielded her sight as the light brightened to optical lense searing point, and the loud slam of two solid materials meeting, closely followed by a rippling shudder as the energy was transferred into the dirt and rock all around, was all she had to go by to make sure it had made contact.

And made contact it had.

Once she was sure the coast was clear, she unshielded her optics and blinked them out of habit a few times, grin still in place and the bubbly excitement of having something to do welling deep within her chassis. It always got so boring at the fortress. At least when her master seemed content with sitting back and watching the world below panic and flounder like the pathetic vermin they were.

She rose from her crouch beneath the outcropping of rock and dirt and other organic based material, taking off in a dead sprint and weaving through trees and over various obstacles she had no desire to be tripped by. The crash site wasn't too far ahead, and she was at the lip of the impact crater in no time, gazing past the skid lines to where the pod had come to a rest, optics lingering on the still smoking, and in some places flaming, surroundings.

"What a mess," she hummed absently, sliding down the wall of the crater and making for the main reason she had been sent on this mission. Tesseract flicked her optics around the area cautiously as she began walking, servos shifting to their bladed forms in the event she would run into an Autobot or Autobots. Though she knew her Commander would call a retreat if faced with the prospect of defeat, she would not. And what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The sound of a feminine voice relaying information to someone, or talking to themselves, whichever of the two, met the seeker femme's audials and she crouched low behind the wreckage, tuning in on the muffled sound.

"...seeing no movement within or around the pod. What do you suggest?" There was a moment of silence, in which Tesseract's earlier excitement rose to a higher level of anticipation as she waited and listened for the final decision. She hadn't had a good fight in a while, and training with the other soldiers aboard the Nemesis and around the fortress didn't cut it. They never really met her need for a real rush where the difference in skill meant the line between life and death, and simple ego hurting or petting was just not the same.

"Copy that, Ratchet. I'm going in- don't worry. I'll be careful. Arcee out." The currently unknown femme's pedsteps approached Tesseract's 'hiding spot', and the flier drew her right blade back as she prepared to attack. Already she could taste the sparks and energon that she knew would accompany a sudden conflict. Just a dive behind the femme and she could begin.

**Nightspark**

The previously panicking bot woke up to the sharp, concise voice of a femme. She felt her optics flicker for a second before focusing in on a green, tall... thing. She blinked and refocused her optics, but was still seeing tall green things. She took in a shuddering vent that echoed through her chassis. The femme voice paused. Nightspark looked around and saw a tall blue femme with a pink helm staring at her through narrowed blue and purple optics.

"Ratchet, there's a Cybertronian here. She's come out of stasis."

A pause accompanied her statement. Then her servos changed into long blasters. Nightspark's optics widened.

"Are you a Decepticon or Autobot?" Said blue femme questioned sharply. It took a second to realize that the femme was addressing her.

"Neither." The still dazed arrival croaked. The Autobot narrowed her optics.

"Don't lie to me." Arcee spat before suddenly grabbing the smaller femme's servo and yanking her up, seeming to be searching for something.

"Let go of me!" Nightspark shrieked, unleashing all eight of her servos and propelling herself away from the femme. The femme stood stunned for a moment before she pointed one of her blasters at the spider-like femme once more.

"Ratchet, it's a Decepticon, I need backup."

"A Decepticon? That would be my package then. Must have been delivered to the wrong address." The unusually excited voice sounded from behind the femme and she spun around.

Tesseract

Tesseract now stood just close enough to the blue Autobot so that she was in range for attack, blades held casually behind her back as she watched her target spin around with weapons aimed. Her grin widened at the fierce look in the soldier's optics, the tingling sensation of knowing she was about to get her wish pulsing through her frame as she jumped to the side, dodging a few shots. Out of the corner of her optics, she noticed the black Cybertronian crouch, all eight legs tensed to flee. Already one of her servos had turned into a blaster, but it seemed she didn't seem to know what to do with it.

"Restriction ten through seven unlocked," she purred, spinning around her opponent's arm as the attacker went to strike her with the blade on her blaster and grabbing the shorter femme's shoulder, slamming her ped into the back of the other's knee and causing the Autobot to stagger forwards and away from the pod. She released the blue one right as this move was completed and rolled away, casting a quick glance towards the one this assuming femme had thought was a Decepticon as her foe regained composure.

"If you're going to shoot one of us, I suggest you do it soon" she called to her, grin having turned into something nasty as she twisted and leapt out of the way of three more attacks, her enemy making a cry of outrage. "Before one of us comes to tearing the other apart, and then you won't have much to play with." This time, the lighter blue femme landed a shot on Tesseract's wing, and the taller soldier spun with the hit and swung a leg out, knocking her opponent solidly in the side and leaping back a few paces.

She had her doubts that the black femme could go through with any form of violence from her own side, taking in her posture, but if she did, and it was herself fired at, then it would give the Decepticon excuse to attack the both of them. And oh boy did she find that idea succulent as it rolled around her battle simulator.

The black femme crouched, then suddenly intercepted the recovered and charging Autobot, her small scythes warding her off. Then she turned her multicolored optics on Tesseract. Using two of her blasters to hold off the lighter blue femme, she pointed two more at the darker blue one, and the seeker instantly knew what would happen, the revelation sending a rush of excitement through her.

"Do it." Singsonged the anticipant fighter, spreading her arms and giving the eight legged bot an urging look.

"Which side are you on?!" hissed the lighter blue femme, probably still in denial that anyone could be Neutral in a war like this. But oh well. Her loss.

The black femme hesitated, then her optics began to dim. Her servos fell useless to her sides and she collapsed.

"How anticlimactic," Tesseract sighed, dodging a warning shot from the still standing Autobot and giving her a smug wink, picking up on a sudden burst of energy as a ground bridge opened up somewhere.

"She's all yours, little spitfire." And with that, she jumped up, transformed, and blasted straight into the sky, twirling a few times for display purposes before disappearing into the cloud cover and coming to an abrupt hover to watch the next events unfold.

**Arcee**

Arcee kept her blasters primed and ready, following the path of the retreating seeker before she lost sight and scowled. Heavy pedsteps from behind her tore her attention from the departed Decepticon and she glanced over to the two mechs approaching.

"Are you injured?" was Ratchet's first words as he knelt down by her and began doing what he called a mandatory scan.

"I'm fine Ratchet. Just a scratch. Her on the other hand," she said with a frown as she pointed to the femme laying unconscious on the floor, "I'm not so sure."

The CMO gave her a stern yet worried look.

"I thought you said she was a Decepticon." Obviously he wasn't pleased with the idea of assisting an enemy. Like the last two times, he'd helped repair that cowardly Starscream for information.

"She doesn't look very frightening," piped up Smokescreen from where he was crouched by the downed femme.

"Even if she doesn't, I would be careful if I were you. Besides, if she is a 'Con, we have a hostage and can make a deal with Megatron." The last bit was directed towards Ratchet, who had a withering look on his faceplates but said no more as he switched his point of interest from herself to the unknown bot.

While he hefted her into his arms, seemingly mindful of her appendages that disturbingly reminded her of Airachnid, the femme warrior turned towards the juvenile mech now standing by her side, unconsciously laying a protective servo over the area the seeker had kicked her as the movement sent a small spike through her systems.

"Megatron has a new recruit. Knowing him, there are probably more. We need to be on our guard. And a lot more careful." Her tone of voice was no-nonsense, which Smokescreen seemed to pick up on as his face hardened and he glanced over to the large orange medic.

"To think we weren't already on the highest level of defense," he muttered, and she saw for a split second how much suddenly being thrust into war had taken it's toll on the young mech. But only for a second, because afterwards he had regained that airheaded vibe and waltzed after Ratchet, who had called in a ground bridge to their new base.

She sent one last look towards the clouds, simply for the purpose of making sure that femme hadn't decided to return, and then stepped into line behind the two mechs, a sudden pang of withheld mourning striking her spark.

Arcee wished Optimus were there. Oh how she wished. She felt so uncertain about everything without his firm command and steady guidance, always there to look out for them and keep their hopes and courage up. Always taking their faults on his shoulders, as they always told him not to. "Home" just wasn't the same anymore. Not when everyone was so lost.

**Nightspark**

It was quite embarrassing to fall unconscious during a battle. The unconscious mech wouldn't have a clue what people do would do to them or where they would end up. Nightspark ended up in Autobot base. When her optics focused after she came to, she saw a pink creature sitting on the bottom of the glass chamber she was in. She was staring up at the black femme with big, brown optics. It was literally smaller than her ped.

Nightspark shrieked.

The creature jumped and shot out of the chamber at an amazingly fast speed. The femme hadn't even had time to blink when a huge mech pinned her to the wall of the glass enclosing. He was larger than most bots, and was a dark shade of some vibrant green. It was easy to identify what he had been back on Cybertron.

"Don't you dare hurt Miko!" He spat.

"Get off me, you stupid Wrecker!" She snarled back at him, and, putting all her force against the wall, she smashed her peds into his girth and sent him staggering backwards as the spider-like bot slipped back onto both peds. He stumbled into the wall of the medical chamber, cracking the glass. Her peds suddenly began to hurt. She winced. A CMO bot showed up around the corner of the base, looking alarmed.

"What is going on?"

"What in the name of Cybertron-?! Why am I here? Where's that Decepticon?" Nightspark turned her head and snapped at the bot.

"One question at a time." The CMO grumbled. His optics narrowed as he approached.

"Alright," she uttered, annoyed, "Where is that Decepticon?" The CMO stared at her.  
"And why would you want to know that?"  
"Because I still want to wipe that ugly grin off her faceplates." She uttered. A snicker sounded from an unseen corner. Turning her helm, she saw both that creature and a juvenile Autobot laughing.

"What is that?" Nightspark asked, pointing to the pinkish creature.

"That," the CMO said, somewhat patiently though still seeming to keep an agitated vibe, "is a human. The 'intelligent' species of this planet."

"They're small." She said bluntly. The CMO scoffed and rolled his optics, muttering something unintelligible. She frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let me get to the point. Are you an Autobot or a Decepticon?"

"I am neither." She had tensed, but answered evenly. The CMO seemed uninterested with the answer, or at least his tone of voice said as much.

"Arcee didn't buy that the first time. Why should I?"

"Listen," Nightspark growled, her temper rising. "Your femme is a nut job. I can't help it if she can't get it through her thick cranial unit that I am neutral!"

"You haven't exactly given us any reason to believe you," he said mildly, optics watching her carefully. The only femme in the room stopped abruptly. What was she supposed to do to prove it to them?

"I haven't attacked you."

"That hardly means anything. You are surrounded on all sides. You could just be making a wise choice and be preserving yourself, as many in your place would do if they had any neural cells left."

"I have no insignia."

"If you were undercover you could have simply removed it. It's not a difficult operation. A youngling could perform it." Rachet countered. She paused, flexing the appendages on her back in thought as her irritation began to get the better of her once more. Right after she had pushed it down enough to think too. But then she realized she could flex in the first place.

"You have to believe me, or else I'd be in shackles right now."

"Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me. We will be certain to ensure you cannot off us in our recharge before the end of the day. It is difficult to work on a cuffed patient, though not impossible. Maneuverability just becomes a nightmare." His voice betrayed no emotion other than fact, but Nightspark had a suspicious feeling that he was enjoying this.

They both stared at each other in silence, the others in the room seeming to sense the thick atmosphere as they too remained at a distance and didn't speak up. This orange and white mech had an observant look in his optics, as though he were merely waiting and watching his target's reactions to study them.

"I am neutral," she said again, dermas drawn tightly against her dentes as she gave him a blank look.

"Unless we can confirm this claim, you will be a Decepticon until further notice." He glanced at the crack in the glass chamber and frowned. That green lug had backed off as soon as the CMO had arrived, and was standing over by the other two I had seen earlier with a stern and powerful look. As if he were King or something. Though now that the orange bot had his glare directed at the Wrecker, the large mech deflated and took to looking sheepish and guilty.

"Sorry, Ratchet." He mumbled, optics cast to his pedes as he avoided the venomous stare.

Ratchet made a noise of disgust and resigned acceptance, turning to the monitor that, as far as the femme could tell, had whatever information the chamber had scanned from her.

"It's an easy fix." He grumbled, seeming to reassure both himself and the accused as he went over the medical mumble jumble with a calculating air about him.

Nightspark fidgeted, looking over to the two watching her and the other one still pouting at the floor. The dorkishly grinning mech waved, and she blinked before tentatively bringing a servo up to wave back. His grin widened. Nightspark couldn't help it. She made a sound that she hadn't made in... who knows how long?

She laughed.

Ratchet didn't even turn around as he scolded the mech. "Smokescreen, don't interact with the prisoner."

Nightspark suppressed another wave of giggles as the young mech stuck his glossa out at Ratchet and then proceeded to make goofy faces at his back. He must've been much older than she was, but it was obvious the femme more mature than him.

"If you do not stop that your faceplates will get stuck. Not that they aren't already a fright."

Smokescreen sniffed with a mock hurt look, but did not make any further gestures. Nightspark had the suspicion he would resume once Ratchet left the room, but it seemed Ratchet wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. She huffed. This was going to be very long and very boring.

**Tesseract**

Tesseract hummed, leisurely sprawled on her berth as she patiently awaited her Lord's return to the base. He had left to oversee the progress of a newly located energon mine, and even though that put Starscream in charge of sparkling sitting the fortress, Megatron had specifically ordered her to report to himself first before any of his commanders. Even Soundwave, which she found a little odd due to the silent mech's undying devotion, but she obediently followed said order and was now just relaxing while she still could.

Before Starscream decided she was being lazy, that is, and sent her on a scouting mission along the exact same route he always did. The longest route, if she might add.

She knew he was trying to get rid of her, and she knew he knew that no matter what he did she would always come back to annoy the Pit out of him some more. And to make things more confusing, he knew that she knew that he knew, yet still bothered to fight her off anyway. And, like the 'irritating, no good, insubordinate glitch who had no sense of priority or respect' that she was, Tesseract had no plans on relenting. What fun would that be?

After a few minutes of boredly staring at the wall, the dark blue seeker rolled off the berth and onto the floor, remaining there for a moment before she picked herself up sloppily and trudged to and out the door, figuring she could at least go hang with the Eradicons in the throne room for a bit. They were cool, when one knew which to talk to and which to not. Like that one who everyone referred to as Steve. Such a human name, but that wasn't really what made him interesting.

He was so absolutely sickeningly loyal to her Commander that she sometimes cringed with how much he talked about him, as if the screechy mech were some, in human yet still accurate terms, god sent from the heavens purely to bless their existence, and being in his presence was of the highest honor.

Just thinking about it made her indecisive of whether she wanted to hack or laugh. It would have been one thing if he were joking, but no. He was serious. And that made it worse. Or maybe better. She couldn't decide.

Rounding a corner, she had to sidestep and duck out of the way of a running mech, twirling around to watch him go. He didn't even glance back to apologize. The aft. Continuing on her way, though a little more observant as she made sure no other surprise marathon running athletes would jump out at her, she made it to the throne room where both Commanders and a truckload of Eradicons were posted.

"I have arrived and now the party can officially start," she announced, raising her servos into the air as if to say 'bow down to me.' A few Eradicons looked at her from where they stood, a ripple of snickers and irritated mutterings traveling through the lined up sentries. She couldn't imagine how boring it was to simply stand against the sidelines in single file rows, like royal servants to a king, and so always did her best to liven up the atmosphere when she visited and Lord Megatron wasn't around. He never did approve of her attempts at humor. He had some stick up his afterburners about laughing or something.

But then again, the same went for Starscream, who just so happened to be there as well for reasons that she could only assume. Probably to drool as he stared at the throne that he wasn't allowed to even touch lest he be threatened with losing a digit.

"Quiet," the enraged growl of her Commander hissed through the room as he swept his gaze across each Eradicon in his line of sight, and immediately all sound muted. Though she caught a couple waves from the back of the room where the silver seeker couldn't see, and grinned at them with an amused flutter of her wings.

"I see you're as good humored as ever, Commander Chuckles," she greeted her superior as she neared. Again, there were quietly voiced noises ranging from giggles to badly disguised laughs covered up by fake coughs.

He stood by the main communication terminals that Soundwave was stationed before, the loyal dog typing away like the world would end in five minutes and he needed to write a biography on every bot that had ever lived in the history of ever.

The shorter of the two mechs was hunched over, wings flared aggressively in brewing fury as he watched her approach like a tiger ready to tear into a rabbit. Good thing she considered herself a hawk.

"You will address me appropriately, Tesseract. As Commander Starscream or sir. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Commander Starscream or sir." She was still grinning, absently noting she was within range if he decided to lash out at her. That welcome and familiar feeling of giddy anticipation returned, her wings arching in obvious challenge.

Almost every Eradicon in the room was well versed in this motion, as she used it a lot around many higher authorities and lower ones alike, and it was blatant exactly what it meant after a few reactions from her targets. It was suddenly deafeningly silent, and she knew the anticipation was shared between herself and the others that were bored out of their processors.

Would the egotistical mech accept or decline?

Knowing Starscream, and how prone he was to losing control of his temper, probably accept. But then again, he had to set a good example for the troops, and attacking one of lower rank simply because of a wordless invitation would be nothing short of childish. And the silver bot was highly known for how much he prided himself in being looked upon as the one to make the right decisions, even if he had yet to do so in any sort of close succession.

Tesseract saw his claws curl and he drew himself up, his own wings answering her contest. She ran her glossa over her dentes as her grin twisted into something wicked.

He accepted.

Before she could unlock any of her restrictions, however, two voices cut in through her mind together.

::Restriction access denied. Reconfigure activation. Protocol temporary lockdown.:: She almost snarled with the sudden handicap, but held her sound of rage down as the door to the throne room slid open to reveal their master, flanked by her trine mates and a handful of Eradicons.

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron," the soldiers lined up against the walls all simultaneously greeted, lowering to one knee in sync and bowing their helms. Tesseract fluidly spun to stand beside Starscream, both of their wings relaxed back to submissive as they, too, bowed their helms. But neither voiced any greeting of their own.

They all waited until the ex-gladiator had settled into his throne before straightening to attention, and the dark blue warrior caught the disapproving gaze of her twin and the curious observation of her third. She returned their looks with a small pout, and instantly snapped to attention when the voice of their leader broke the stiff silence.

"Tesseract," he addressed her.

"Sir."

"Report."

She stepped forward, raising her helm and straightening her wings properly before beginning.

"The escape pod I was sent to intercept held a femme claiming to be of Neutral party. I was cut off from further investigations by an Autobot soldier, who called in backup and I was forced to retreat. The unknown femme was taken by the Autobots before I could confirm her alignment. Or lack thereof."

There was silence as he watched her, red optics boring into her own purple ones as if trying to make her wilt. No one snickered, as there had been no joke told. No one coughed, for to do so would mean death. No one even breathed, that habit they had picked up from the humans.

After many tense moments, he finally deemed something important enough to respond to, and he leaned forward while interlacing his servos under his chin.

"Tell me, Tesseract. Do you believe this femme was Neutral?" His optics held a deadly glint, and she felt any humor she might have been clinging to drain away, her own gaze hardening.

"I am... unsure, master. She-"

"If you cannot give me any proof to your findings, and you yourself are not confident with which you speak, then what use is the information?"

She swallowed her pride, dipping her helm to break contact with his gaze and make herself look ashamed. Though this she was not. Only irritated he would never accept what little data she collected and offered.

"It is of no use, my Lord. I apologize for wasting your time." With her helm bowed, she could safely curl her dermas in a silent snarl without him noticing, and from the corner of her optic she could see Starscream giving her a disgusted look. But it was mock, as he had to appear disappointed with her work as everyone else did. He had seen the twitch of her expression though, and his gaze was portraying silent approval for her contempt. Even if he understood what her current position was like, he held no sympathy.

The only things the two of them mutually shared was their spite for how Megatron treated them and their seeker coding.

"Your attempt at asking forgiveness is recognized." The distaste was evident in his tone. He was not one to appreciate a simple apology for an obvious failure. "Be sure you know your information before bringing it to my attention. After this, I will not be so lenient with you. Dismissed."

She stepped back into line, still not making any sort of visual contact with her Lord, and silently listened to the others' reports for their separate missions. After the end of the debriefing, while those with new tasks filed out, she met her Commander's gaze. A silent promise that their challenge had been initiated, and would not end until the other was defeated.

She was soon grinning again, that anticipating feeling overwhelming all other emotions. She knew Starscream would not disappoint, and even took to humming while making her way down the halls and onto her scouting assignment. The very one she always went on.

* * *

**Tada! Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Capture

**********Chapter 2**

* * *

**********Nightspark**

Nightspark was starting to get impatient. Try being bombarded with questions from Ratchet, Smokescreen, and the Wrecker called Bulkhead. The most annoying was the only femme warrior, Arcee. She started to ask questions, mostly about which part of Cybertron Nightspark was from, before quickly changing it to background information.

"So," she hedged, " You're pretty young. Surely someone was taking care of you before the War?" The black femme narrowed her optics. She began to wonder where Arcee was trying to lead the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"How old are you? Seven millennium?"

"Six." she corrected, still eying Arcee with suspicion.

"So," the blue femme said, "you're still not allowed to undergo independent training. You were obviously raised by your Spark parent or did you never have one?"

Nightspark instantly understood what Arcee was getting at. The Autobot thought that she was brought up by Decepticons. She wouldn't be wrong, either. But the Neutral bot didn't think they would believe that she was Neutral if she told them she had been brought up by Airachnid. She was a notorious enemy of Autobots back on Cybertron.

"I never knew my Spark parent. Now will you leave me alone?"

Arcee glanced at Ratchet, who shook his helm. The femme Autobot snorted and backed off when the medic moved to speak.

"It seems one of your peds was damaged from the crash. You made it worse by attacking Bulkhead."

"So what was I supposed to do? Let him crush me like a scraplet?" Nightspark growled.

Ratchet did not dignify her with an answer, but Bulkhead started fidgeting again. Instead, Ratchet pulled a lever, and a blue smoke consumed her.

She panicked.

"What in the name of Primus do you think you're doing?!" She shrieked.

"Well, somebody's going to fix your ped. It's too damaged to do without an operation. This will put you into-" The femme didn't catch the rest of the sentence, for she had already fallen onto her berth in the chamber, the forced stasis overwhelming all functions.

It was night when Nightspark finally woke up. The base was empty. She groaned and sat up. She groggily looked down. She noted she was no worse for wear. On the contrary, the medic had seemed to repaired her ped. Said Autobot was, thankfully, not in the room. She stood up and nearly lost her balance. She quickly switched to her other appendages. She growled at her useless peds, while that she had pressed that stupid button on that escape pod; thus, landing herself in this situation. She still had no clue how she was going to prove she was Neutral. Nightspark also had no chance of escape either, and she sent a narrowed optic'd glance towards the smooth glass where there had once been a sizable crack. She banged her front appendage against the glass in pure frustration.

A series of questioning beeping suddenly resounded through the base and she jumped. She looked around more carefully. The sound had seemed to come from a black and yellow object in the the corner of the base. To her surprise, it rolled out of the corner and transformed into a tall mech. It was yellow and black like the object. He made a series of beeps but she found he could understand him. It was an unorthodox, jumbled version of Cybertronian.

"Don't try to escape... I wasn't going to!" Nightspark snapped, irritation renewed.

He buzzed more.

"Yeah, I banged the stupid chamber! You try being stuck in this damn thing! You would too!"

The mech buzzed again, a few clicks and a long whirl following shortly afterwards.

"I am Bumblebee. According to the medical database you need rest, " she translated. "Tell it to the servo" The femme said sticking out said extremity. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"The Decepticon database!' She yelled excitedly. "Oh I am an aft!"

Bumblebee released some very confused chirps.

"Bumblebee, the Autobots have a list of all Decepticon initiates, members, and vehicular forms. I know this because Airach-" she stopped and quickly covered up with, "an Autobot friend of mine told me!"

He uttered a few whirls.

"Because if I am a Decepticon, my name will be on the list!"

He hesitated, then went to the device and began typing. A red screen showed, and he typed her designation in the search area. As it should have been, the name showed up negative.

"What did I tell you!" Nightspark said triumphantly.

The Autobot made protesting beeps.

"Oh really? Protocol? Does protocol include gassing bots?"

The yellow mech expelled a disgruntled churip.

"For medical purposes?" She repeated, skeptical. "Well if he hadn't gassed me so quickly maybe I could've told him I've gone through cranial unit surgery awake. It makes me very worried when a hostile group goes and gasses me without warning."

He clicked questioningly.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled, "I didn't ask to go crash on this rock pile."

Bumblebee beeped at her.

"Oh, really? Didn't Arcee make it clear that I was too young to do independant training? How the Pit would I know piloting?" Nightspark stopped. She was talking to her captor when she should've been demanding her freedom from the chamber.

Bumblebee seemed to get it. The glass door slipped open.

"Finally." she grumbled, and stepped out.

**Serendipity**

The twin of Tesseract sat silently on an unused berth, legs crossed and chin resting in her right servo as she calmly watched Knock Out apply yet another coat of polish. She didn't understand his need for so many, as he was on his fourth layer, but the only response she had gotten from him when she asked went something like, "You cloud huggers are all the same. Can't you appreciate natural beauty when you see it?"

That had not only avoided her question, but instantly put her on bad terms with him as he'd then proceeded to simply ignore her for the rest of his meticulous self-attention. And ever since then she wouldn't stand for talking to him while he, in human terms, put his face on. Even when he attempted to strike some form of small talk she would remain silent and cease listening, burying her mind in history logs she had found lying about the ship. Or, like now, when she had found no new logs and finished the previous, she would just stare mutely.

"So, a little bird told me your sister has landed herself in quite the situation." Serendipity didn't answer as she gave him a blank look, flicking her wings in acknowledgement, but nothing more. His oddly ringed optics searched her as if trying to find something to pick at, but she would give him no such satisfaction and kept her frame relaxed.

"The drones are already placing bets on who will come out on top. I'm thinking of casting my vote as well, but since I don't know your sister's abilities I am still undecided."

Still, she didn't say anything. If he put the buffer down she would gladly impart what she knew, and her own opinions on the whole ordeal, but since the rotary was still humming against his chassis he would have to deal with her silence.

He was quiet as he finished up his detailing, shutting off the machine clutched in his servo and casting a sidelong glance in her direction. Instead of instantly continuing his one-sided discussion, he studied her. His optics flicked to her own, then her wings, and roamed the rest of her being with a frown, still not finding anything to give him an edge as he finally put the device down on a table beside him.

"I've also heard mention of a restrictive coding in the combat portion of her neural net. A coding that, if my research serves me correct, can only be manipulated if given permission to the affected or if altered by those with direct access to their spark, and thus a path to their processor."

"Your research is correct, yes," she confirmed, lifting her helm from her palm and leaning back against the wall beside the berth. "However, it is no business of yours, is it?"

The red mech grinned, obviously pleased that he had finally gotten a reaction worthy of noting from her, even if he didn't know how. He leaned against the edge of the berth behind him, crossing his arms over his chassis and leaning on one leg with a tilt of his helm.

"I would like to know what I will be playing for," he replied suavely with a purr, a darkly amused look crossing his features.

"I recall you stating you were still undecided on who to cast your vote." The blue medic knew how to play her cards, and a mech such as the vain one before her always had a transparent hand. Though just because she knew his moves and why didn't make them any less dangerous.

"Ah. So you were listening. That is good to know. For a while there I'd thought you had gone deaf." There was another attempt at getting a rise out of her, but she remained impassive and did not honor his opinion with a response. Once he realized she wasn't going to react to his statement, he let out a sigh and pushed off from the berth, moving to stand beside where she was sitting.

"I feel we may have gotten off on the wrong ped, though I haven't an idea how nor why. But I forgive you nonetheless. Now may you assist me in warding off this terrible boredom that has overcome my bay?"

She blinked at him, holding back an amused grin, and narrowed her optics instead.

"You forgive me," she echoed flatly. Perhaps he was a little different than the common transparent mech. Not by much, but enough that she knew she'd have to watch his actions closer and get accustomed to his special form of mechly pride.

His dermas twerked in reflection of the very action she was keeping repressed, and he waved a servo dismissively.

"Okay. Fine. Then you forgive me and all will be well. Does that sound better?"

Serendipity kept watching him, his sure grin never faltering as he leaned against the wall and crossed a leg so the tip of his ped was resting against the floor. After a few moments, she finally relented with a deep exvent, rolling her gaze to look away from him.

"That is... a better proposition. Yes."

"Excellent. Now that that distraction is out of the way, why don't you tell me a little about your sister? Why is the restriction on her? How many levels does it have?"

She was wrong. Knock Out was the epitome of common transparency. Being a medic, it was apparent he only wished to know more about the unique condition her twin had. He probably wasn't going to place any bet, as it would have been a waste of both time and whatever he had to exchange, and he was likely only interested in information that might benefit himself someday.

"I see no reason why I should share the knowledge you wish to acquire," she replied crisply, still not looking at him. While she understood his hunger for enlightenment, as she too had the same problem, his tact left much to be desired.

Absently, Serendipity realized she was training Knock Out. In the way she had Enigma, before her third had come to grasp that certain subjects were not to be taken lightly. Though given the personality of her current companion, he had probably been trained by many before, and was not blind to what she was doing.

"Fair enough. When I do find a worthy excuse though, won't you humor me?" He was persistent, she would give him that much. But that slight niggling in the back of her processor reminded her she had her own questions, her own curiosities. Though they were by far not the most complicated in nature, and so a trade of information might not seem balanced, knowledge was knowledge. And she might as well.

"I believe I can find an excuse for you," she said as she returned her gaze to him, a mildly surprised look in his optics. His posture still portrayed casual, but the slight stiffening of his arms suggested he hadn't even expected her to respond.

"Oh? And what is it you propose?" he inquired with a cocked opticbrow.

"I will answer a question of yours if you answer a question of mine." The two of them watched each other without a sound, Knock Out seeming to weigh the prospect while Serendipity pondered what her first question would be if he accepted. She was sure he would, given his nature, but the chance that he would decline was still there.

After a sufficient length of time, Knock Out's grin widened and he gave her a calculating look. "How will we know whether the other is telling the truth?"

"We won't."

**Nightspark**

It hadn't taken very long to tell Ratchet and the others about 'not being a Decepticon'. Ratchet seemed relieved, and she supposed he did have better things to do than take care of a young femme who was supposedly an enemy. Arcee still didn't seem sure, and Nightspark had to stop herself from snapping at her to go find some other bot to whine to.

"Are you going to stay?" The human, Miko, questioned with a tilt of her head. Nightspark shook her helm.

"I am not an Autobot. Staying here would make the 'Cons think I became one of you, which I obviously have not."

"But you haven't even met Jack and Raf yet!" Complained Miko. Nightspark didn't know who 'Jackandraf' was, but she assumed they were a human as well.

"Where will you go?" Smokescreen inquired, a frown quirking his derma. Nightspark shrugged.

"I guess I'll go find myself a ship. Seeing as you don't have one, I suppose I'll have to go find the Decepticon warship. Then I'll go back to Cybertron and rebuild." She answered. Ratchet scoffed.

"The Decepticons aren't going to let you have a ship, whether you are a 'Con or not. They'll more likely kill you. Besides, Cybertron is completely depleted of Energon. It's suicide there. There is absolutely no life."

That hit Nightspark like a smack across the faceplates.

"What?!"

"Seriously, how long have you been out?"Arcee muttered, an optic ridge rising.

"I..." She trailed off. "I only remember an explosion when I was on Cybertron... then I'm on an escape pod orbiting this planet and I pressed this button that crashed me here... Cybertron's... gone?" She grew very dizzy, and to her surprise, Arcee held her steady.

"If you faint one more time," the femme Autobot drawled, "I might make it terminal."

"Thanks." Nightspark mumbled, and regained her composure.

"Well, for a Neutral to be on a warring planet is a bad thing so I must find a way to leave. I'll maybe go to that red planet." She said, pointing to a solar map on the screen.

"That may be the best idea." The CMO agreed.

"But first, I'm going to Megatron, and asking for a ship."

Bulkhead seemed to struggle with words, his faceplates shifting through emotions before he settled on resignation and sighed. Nightspark nodded farewell, and thanked Bumblebee and Ratchet.

"Ratchet, can you ground bridge me somewhere discreet? I gotta find a vehicular form, but I'd rather not be seen." Ratchet nodded. She turned and walked forward. The green and blue vortex spun up before her, and she stepped through without a word or action of farewell.

_(Time Skip)_

It was hours later, the star that heated the planet already beginning to peek over the horizon, and Nightspark couldn't believe how unbelievably hard it was to find a vehicular form that suited her. She turned her attention from the road and scanned the skies. It was empty except...

Nightspark's dermas quirked into a grin. It was a dark jet. It was flying very slowly, almost disappearing. Yes, if she took that form then she would not be easy to find. Nightspark scanned the passing aircraft and and inhaled sharply. Concentrating, she felt her frame tremble and then... Nightspark opened her optics and found herself staring down at the ground. She hovered a few feet above the earth. Triumph flooded her being at she shot the the sky, releasing a boom as her engines roared. She twirled a few times for fun, loving the feel of the air against her frame, then hovered in the air. She looked down upon the beautiful scene.

"A pity I can't stay." she sighed, "But I have to leave. I must go to the Decepticon ship."

Turning on her radar, she began to search.

**Soundwave**

The TiC silently looked over the charts and graphs displayed on his terminal, noting anything important or worthy of being looked into and kept on file. The Nemesis needed it's tanks refilled, and it's left rear turbine was not functioning at it's highest capacity. There had also been a request for modified controls, as the current ones were becoming too time consuming with many of the tasks that needed to get done. He would notify his Lord of this and hopefully get an Eradicon team down there to bring the warship up to date.

Two windows blinked out as he finished processing what data he could from them, and he brought up a new one to run a quick diagnostics check of the fortress he was situated within. Being of Cybertron origin and build, as well as a very new construct, he had small doubts on it's main structure being able to hold itself firm with the lower grade gravity produced by Earth. The math there might have seemed backwards, but it was simple fact that the building was built for stronger gravitational arrangement, and because of the weaker pull of their current residence the fortress could very well be too heavy and have too much material to stay supported.

A small blip notified him the scan had been completed, and so far nothing out of the ordinary could be found. He was satisfied for the moment with this reassuring information and moved along to a new task. A micron beacon had been one of the many new features incorporated by the Omega Lock, and he had so far found no problems or setbacks in comparison to the older, out of date radar he had used on the Nemesis. In fact, this beacon had not only a much larger range, but a far superior mapping level in regards to terrain, depth perception, and accuracy. The only thing he had yet to find in any radar he had ever come across was the ability to listen in on solid points.

That was what he was for.

As far as Soundwave knew, he was the only one of his kind that could tap into any frequency, regardless the security around it. It was a time consuming and tedious process, one that required meticulous attention to any small shift or ripple in the string he was trying to infiltrate, and often he lost his hold or the string itself noticed his presence and began doing what it could to expel him. He had only been able to successfully weasel his way deep into a frequency a scarce few times, and each of those instances had left him drained and slow. Vulnerable, was a more definitive description. A kind of feeling he hated with a passion.

And so he searched for a radar, or any device really, to do this for him, that way he wouldn't have to take the penalty on his own shoulders. But until he finally found what he was looking for, he knew he'd have to continue his attempts at breaking into broadcasts himself, and that was one objective he didn't look forward to.

The micron beacon swept it's range quietly, only picking up on the foolish humans that circled in their aerial crafts and surrounded the base of the fortress. More to keep their own kind away than pose as any form of threat to the Decepticons. The first time they had tried to attack had proved far more fatal for themselves than the 'alien invaders', and so they quickly backed off and focused more on securing the perimeter so curious other fleshies couldn't get too close.

Soundwave was lost in wondering just how long they would remain the spectacle before their presence became the norm when a warning ping reverberated from the radar, snapping his attention firmly to the unexpected reading. A small craft was skirting the edge of the radar's reach, and he would have passed it off as a scouting human military jet if it hadn't been for it's distinct cybertronian origin. And the readout on it's signature...

The Communication's Officer did a doubletake as he reloaded the signature readout, and then found himself staring at the screen, servos stilled and helm cocked ever so slightly. That couldn't have been right. The radar was trying to claim that the flier he was looking at was a grounder who had been marked as offline back when the Well of Allsparks was still connected to Cybertron.

He reran the scan again, as if by continuing to refresh the radar the readout would at some point make sense. But again, as his gaze flicked over the symbols labeling the craft, he was met with the exact same feeling of confusion, as was he seeing the exact same signature. A human term briefly flitted across his thoughts as he stared at the now circling bot, a light touch of amusement accompanying the word. One of the many he had picked up through his idle sifting of the 'information superhighway'.

Witchcraft.

He quickly banished his random thought, instead creating a direct link between himself and his Lord as he channeled what the mircon beacon was picking up. There was no response as Megatron processed the information, and Soundwave patiently monitored his end as he waited for a command on what to do.

-Send Starscream and a group of his choosing to investigate.- came the warlord's order from the communications link, and the Third in Command sent an affirmation that he had received the transmission and would forward it to the Second.

**Enigma**

Enigma had been roaming the halls when the ping from her Commander notified her of a new mission. An unknown cybertronian had been detected, and it had been placed in Starscream's servos to look in on the matter. So he requested that she and a select few Eradicons accompany him on the investigation. Though she knew he only called for her because the drones weren't very reliable in backup terms, and Tess wasn't available at the moment, she still felt mildly prideful he would turn to her to fill in the role her more skilled trine member usually took up. Even if it wasn't like there were very many options to choose from.

-I'll be there in a few,- she confirmed, switching her course to head to the hangar.

Once she was there, Starscream gave little time for chit chat and briefing, instantly calling off for departure as two Eradicons filed in and followed him off the lip of the dock, her close behind to bring up the rear. Her thoughts wandered from the task at hand as she set herself to auto-follow and she recalled the very distinct feelings channeled from her most energetic trine mate the day before.

Enigma never did understand why Tess was so adamant about getting on every last one of their Commander's nerves. He already had enough to put up with, being both Second in Command and Lord Megatron's stress reliever, and didn't need a juvenile seeker femme trying to pull his wires any thinner. Trying being a relative term, for she did an extremely good job at it.

At least... she appeared to.

The thought had crossed her mind before, but each time was dismissed as silly and impossible. But perhaps Starscream actually enjoyed her aloof manner of 'respect'. It was highly unlikely, seeing as he was pretty worn out with everything he had to do already, and an exhausted Starscream was often a snappy Starscream, but she couldn't deny that Tess had that flamboyant flare of energy that always brightened her mood. And many of the Eradicons' too. So his temperamental whiplash every time she spoke to him could have just been a part of some role the two were playing.

And then there was the flicker of amused denial as she promptly tossed the notion back to the far reaches of her processor. Plus, the group had come to circle around their target, so her attention was averted from her internal musings to the outward priorities.

"You are flying in Decepticon airspace. Identify yourself,." The head seeker barked the sharp demand at the unknown flier, and she fell into a lazy orbit a few paces above the main group to keep a close watch on the following events.

"So," said the currently nameless bot, almost conversationally, "my radar wasn't off after all. You try going north, then south, then north again... point is, I am Nightspark. I landed on this planet on accident, and now I must leave. I must speak with the Decepticon known as Megatron."

She could almost hear the sneer in Starscream's voice as he replied.

"And what makes you think you will be allowed an audience with his Lordship?"

"And you would be?" Nightspark shot the question back, a little impatiently. Enigma mentally winced, as the silver mech didn't often appreciate not being known. He was Starscream, after all. Though on rare occasions he took advantage of situations like this and made sure to flaunt his 'glory'. This was not one of those occasions.

"I am Starscream, Second in Command to Lord Megatron, and you are an intruder and shall be dealt with accordingly." Enigma watched as the two drones circled closer to guide the flier back towards the main base.

"You mentioned." Grumbled the femme, sliding in between the guide drones. "I don't know if this counts for anything, but Airachnid was my Spark parent."

"An offspring of that traitorous leech will have the potential of following in her pedesteps. Do not tempt my patience."

The flier practically radiated surprise, and the large femme mentally noted that this 'Nightspark' didn't have a very good grip on her EMP field.

"She's a traitor? Since when? Did she join the Autobots?"

"Silence." Starscream snapped out aggressively as Enigma glided quietly above the convoy. The femme connected that this bot here was likely the neutral one Tess had been sent to intercept, and hoped she wasn't the only one to make this conclusion. Or else Megatron might believe there had been two femmes in the escape pod and hold the more combatively inclined seeker responsible for not relaying such a note. Even if it hadn't been Tess' fault for not noticing.

Everyone was always at fault in their Lord's optics.

**Nightspark**

Nightspark floated, stunned. Airachnid was a traitor? She had been a very loyal 'Con when she last saw her Spark parent. She started to get a cold feeling in the bottom of her girth. She had to leave. Now.

"Forgive me." she pleaded, "I have obviously failed in getting whatever I came for. I will leave." She flew upward, but she was blocked by a large jet.

"Get out of the way." She growled. The jet did not budge.

"It just so happens," drawled Starscream, weighing each word, "that my Lord still wishes to see you. However, if it were my choice, I would terminate you before you became a problem. However-"

"However you're not Lord Megatron are you, your Supremacy?" A dark blue stealth plane was suddenly hovering over the silver mech, her finishing question all but oozing goded amusement.

"Tesseract." Starscream hissed, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by Nightspark.

"You," growled the captive femme, recognizing the sharp, happy voice of the Decepticon that had fought Arcee.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," said the dark blue 'Con, a teasing tone in her voice as she banked a little closer to the black jet. "If it isn't the quaint little neutral femme. Maybe this time his High and Mightyness will see the validity in my report." Before Nightspark could respond, 'Tesseract' abruptly turned to Starscream.

"You're taking too long, Commander. Lord Megatron is getting impatient. Don't keep him waiting." The dark blue femme acknowledged the silent jet still gliding over Nightspark's head, and then shot off.

Starscream turned to the direction she had gone, more irritated than ever.

"You are coming with me!" He hissed, and shot after the femme Decepticon. Nightspark, flanked by her Eradicon guards and the still wordless jet above who slipped down to the front to take on lead role, continued on to the fortress.

**Enigma**

Enigma landed softly at the head of the escort, turning around as the Eradicons touched down on either side of Nightspark. She noticed what she figured was amazement on the smaller femme's faceplates, and couldn't help a small smile of pride on her own. Something of Decepticon construct had brought awe to a Neutral. She would never tire of that light feeling of accomplishment that came with such a reaction.

"Just like home, isn't it?" She uttered with a confident perk to her voice, turning and beginning the march to the throne room.

"Yeah." The faux breathless response, for Cybertronians did not breathe, came as the drones behind ushered her along.

Enigma cast a small glance back at the spider-like flier, and a frown tugged at her dermas as a sudden thought struck her.

"Where do you keep your extra legs anyway?"

The femme looked confused for a moment, as if she had been asked why she had a helm. Well... perhaps it was a similar question. But from the files she read in order to figure out who was who in the Decepticon ranks, she'd stumbled across one with a femme declared offline who also had those spider-like appendages on her back. But her alt-form was a helicopter and so it made sense she would use said appendages for the main rotor blades.

But Nightspark was a jet, as most Decepticons also seemed to be these days. Except the part of the drone army that were cars and that one mech Pity worked with. And of course their Lord, for he would never lower himself to obtaining such an inferior design, much preferring his original forms. As did Pity, oddly enough, though managed an odd mix between old and new that was really quite peculiar in Enigma's opinion.

"I just hide them. You know, inside me?" Nightspark still had that look, and her tone of voice suggested a, 'Seriously? Why would you even ask that? It's common knowledge.' Which maybe it was, and the taller femme was just being silly.

Satisfied with this response for now, Enigma faced forward again and gave a thoughtful hum of acknowledgement. She knew Pity would ask the same question later, if the small femme lasted that long, and be able to get a more definitive information, because there just seemed to be something off with the quick calculations Enigma ran on that prospect. Though they were by far not the most precise, and her medical trine mate would not hesitate to scold her on the botched job.

The larger femme made a curious whistling sound for, 'Interesting,' as she continued to muse, her more comfortable Cybertronian dialect momentarily slipping past and over the English everyone always spoke in. She couldn't quite understand what the need for conversing in the inhabitants' tongue was, for their Lord clearly held nothing but disgust for the low life creatures, but she did her best to communicate with the language most seemed to instinctively fall back on.

Another thought, this one more out of her forced artistic curiosity that lingered from the castes, and the purple highlighted femme let herself come to walking beside Nightspark as she studied the seemingly surplus of wires connected to the small one's helm.

"And what are these?" She asked and gave a light, tentative stroke to one of the closer strands of cable, lifting the end up and comparing it's length to the femme who was now giving her a violated look.

"I thought I was your prisoner," she bit out, obviously unamused if the narrowing in her optics and the stiffening of the prongs on her back were any clue.

"No. You are Commander Starscream's prisoner. I am merely the guide, as he seems to have disappeared and gone off to do something he has deemed more important than the mission assigned by his Lord." Enigma responded in length, but she let go of the strand anyway, having some sense of knowing where to pry and where to not, giving a small flicking wave as if to dismiss the subject entirely.

"You aren't like the rest of them. The Decepticons, I mean." Nightspark noted after a few short moments of silence, and the older bot rolled a sidelong look towards the wall as they walked.

"Of course I'm not. Each bot is unique in their own way."

There was no reply, and Enigma pushed the double doors to the throne room open as they arrived at their destination, announcing both her presence and the ones waiting for the initiation speech.

"My Lord Megatron," she called deeply with a bow, making sure to cross one ped behind the other and sweep a servo out to the side in a graceful display before rising and turning so she could step away from the walk while still motioning to the three bots now entering. "I bring the apprehended."

As the Eradicons continued the so well rehearsed stroll to their leader, she caught the lingering gaze from Nightspark before the small one turned her helm forward, not looking back as she made her way across the room, closely flanked by the two Eradicons.

The tall, greenish black and purple femme met her Lord Megatron's optics as he nodded for her to be gone, and she dipped her upper torso in a low bow once more while she backtracked from the room and closed the doors silently. Once she was sure the dramatics on her end had been completed acceptably, she turned and resumed her rounds through the fortress, familiarizing herself over and over with the many different halls and paths.

Her end goal was to get absolutely and totally lost, and then find her way back to some marking point that she recognized. That was the most efficient way to learn an area, even with the mental map some could create. She'd rather not have to rely on her HuD systems in case they for some reason malfunctioned.

But as Enigma rounded her first corner, she couldn't help but wonder what Nightspark had meant. Not like the rest of the Decepticons...

* * *

**Hah two chapters in one day, how about that?**  
**  
**

**Copyright_Prime: We have worked on it for a while...**

**Ash: Read and Review!**


End file.
